The present invention is directed to a dough apportioning apparatus having overall dimensions so as to be usable especially on counter tops, tables, and the like. The apportioning apparatus is constructed so as to be capable of being completely disassembled. In particular, the apportioning apparatus of the present invention is capable of being completely disassembled and all of the parts which come into contact with the dough during processing are accessible, thus permitting simple and quick cleaning of all of such parts.
In the prior art, special machines commonly called apportioners are used to subdivide a large rolled piece of dough into parts of reduced size. The known apportioners are essentially of various types, for example extrusion, rolling, and volumetric apportioners.
In such machines, and particularly in those of extrusion, the dough undergoes an alteration of the glutinous structure which thereupon gives rise to disadvantages in subsequent usage phases. In roller and volumetric machines there are components which enter into contact with the dough to be processed. The components are, for the most part, effectively inaccessible, and therefore it is very difficult to perform a complete hygienic cleaning operation which requires difficult and complex disassembly and reassembly of the entire unit.